This invention relates to cosmetic compacts that are built to store makeup and cosmetic products. Traditional makeup compacts are designed to host minimal amounts of cosmetic products, which can not be replenished once the product has been depleted by the user. The design of traditional cosmetic compacts creates various problems for users, for example:                (1) Traditional compacts are not designed to be re-usable;        (2) Traditional compacts are not designed to be customizable;        (3) Traditional compacts are not designed to host multiple cosmetic products; and        (4) Traditional compacts are bulky, which creates problems with the portability of cosmetic products.        
Previous attempts to solve the problems of the traditional makeup compact such as those produced by Victoria Jackson provide an all-in-one product that cannot be customized and is bulky and difficult to use. Other manufacturers, such as Mary Kay and Shu Uemera have provided customizable makeup, but not in an all-in-one, user-friendly product. Still, other brands like Ellis Faas has created a tube system that contains makeup products in the form of pencil like tubes, but again, the system is messy, difficult to use, and only a limited amount of makeup products can fit within the tube system. Women want a customizable compact that can hold a complete set of makeup products, contain makeup suiting each woman's unique complexion, is portable and is cost efficient.
There is a need for an all-in-one makeup compact that is lightweight, high quality, user friendly, customizable, and cost-efficient. The present invention fills this need.